Survivor: Second Chance
is the fortieth season of Andrew's Silly Survivor written by DonningMyCape. Public Vote For the second time in Survivor history, the public chose a part of the cast. The public will be voting between 20 men and 20 women, with 10 of each group becoming part of the cast. However, the production team will be choosing 5 people not on the ballot to become part of the cast. The Ballot Members Twists/Changes *''Theme'' - Second Chance *'Returning Players' - The cast of this season is comprised 20 past players voted in by the public, and 5 players hand-picked by the production. All 25 of these players have only played once, and seek redemption. *'Extended Game' - The game will go on for 75 days, instead of the standard 39. *'Hidden Immunity Idols' - There is one Hidden Immunity Idol hidden on each tribe camp. Idols do not get rehidden. *'Redemption Island' - Instead of heading to Ponderosa, voted out contestants will be sent to Redemption Island, where they'll compete in roundly duels to stay alive in the game, and become closer and closer to getting one last shot at redemption. *'Exile Island' - After a Reward Challenge, the winning tribe(s) will send one of their members to Exile Island, where they have the chance to find one of five different Skill Cards. **'Flash Bomb' - The holder of this card can use this card to skip tribal, sacrificing their vote but giving the holder immunity. Can be used twice. Expires after the Final 5. **'Sukukaja' - The holder of this card (or the holder's tribe) will receive a huge advantage in three immunity challenges of their choice. Expires after the final 5. **'Enduring Soul' - When the finder of this card receives the most votes at tribal council, he/she will remain safe, and the person with the second most votes leaves instead. If there is a tie for second-most votes, a revote will occur. Expires after the Final 6. **'Tetrakarn' - The holder of this card can erect a wall that protects them from receiving votes at tribal. Must be used before votes are cast. Can be used twice. Expires after the Final 5 **'Blank Card' - Can be used as any card, but the holder must immediately decide which card it is after finding it. *'Joint Tribal Council' - Unless stated otherwise, the two tribes that lose an immunity challenge will attend the same tribal council and vote off one person. *'Tribe Dissolve' - On Day 13, the Gain and Nab tribes were dissolved, and the remaining 21 were randomly divided between the three remaining tribes. **On Day 28, the Hook tribe was dissolved, and the remaining 16 contestants were randomly divided between the Reap and Score tribes. *'Double Elimination' - On Day 18, two tribes went to tribal at the same time, and the top two vote-getters were eliminated. *'Mutiny' - On Day 34, everybody remaining in the game was offered a chance to mutiny to the opposite tribe. Castaways The Game *''In Episode 3, Pops played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Jasper, negating 8 votes.'' *''In Episode 5, Yellow Diamond played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Lotus, negating 8 votes.'' *''In Episode 5, Karen played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Yellow Diamond, negating 0 votes.'' Artifact Holders Trivia *This is the 2nd Second Chance season, preceded by Survivor: Rectification. *The episode titles were said by the following: **''Episode 1:'' Yellow Diamond **''Episode 2:'' Spongy **''Episode 3:'' Walani **''Episode 4:'' Trisha **''Episode 5:'' Sammy **''Episode 6:'' Ayano **''Episode 7:'' Bowser **''Episode 8:'' Karen **''Episode 9:'' Lotus **''Episode 10:'' Mac **''Episode 11:'' Michael **''Episode 12:'' Chiaki